Jack Sparrow
Captain Jack Sparrow (*1700er in einem Tsunami auf See, †1740er verunglückte aber er wurde später wiederbelebt) ist ein Pirat und Captain der Black Pearl. Desweiteren ist er Piratenfürst des karibischen Meeres und damit ein Mitglied im hohen Rat der Bruderschaft. Er ist sehr eigenartig, bewahrt aber immer einen klugen und ruhigen Kopf. Jack Sparrow ist stolz auf die Black Pearl, gerät jedoch gerade ihretwegen immer wieder in Streit mit seinem Widersacher Kapitän Barbossa. Er hat immer unlogische Sätze auf Lager (Beispielsweise zur Ablenkung), ist aber daher so einzigartig. Er wird als Piratischer Womanizer bezeichnet. Jugend Es gibt 12 Bänder (in Deutschland 9) über seine Jugend als Teenager. Die ersten 4 gibt es als Hörbücher. Band 01: Auf der Suche nach dem magischen Schwert Band 02: Der Gesang der Sirenen Band 03: Die Piratenjagd Band 04: Das Erbe von Cortez Band 05: Das geheimnisvolle Amulett Band 06: Schiff in Not Band 07: Die goldene Stadt Band 08: Der Zeitdieb Band 09: Gefangen im Zeitstrudel Sins of the Fathers - Jack Sparrow 10 (Nur in English!) Jack Sparrow - Poseidon's Peak 11 (Nur in Englisch) ack Sparrow - Bold new Horizons 12 (Nur in Englisch!) Fluch der Karibik 1 In Port Royal wird Jack von Commodore James Norrington verhaftet. Auf der erfolglosen Flucht lernt er Will Turner in einem Zweikampf kennen. Nach einem Angriff der Black Pearl ''unter Barbossa befreit Will Jack, um seine thumb|368px|Jack bedroht Elizabeth mit seinen Handschellen.Geliebte Elizabeth, die entführt wurde, zurück zu holen. Mit einem geschickten Manöver entkommen die beiden auf der Interceptor aus dem Hafen. Auf Tortuga treffen sie auf Gibbs, der ihnen eine Crew organisiert. Gemeinsam fahren sie weiter zur Isla de Muerta. Dort soll die Mannschaft der ''Pearl vom Fluch des Cortés befreit werden. Doch dies schlägt fehl. Will kann Elizabeth zur Interceptor bringen, während Jack zurückbleibt. Die Black Pearl ''greift nun die ''Interceptor an. Barbossa erringt den Sieg und Will offenbart sich als nötig, um den Fluch aufthumb|left|"Eines von 882 identischen Medallions."zuheben. Nun werden Jack und Elizabeth auf der gleichen Insel wie einst Jack ausgesetzt. Elizabeth entzündet den ganzen Rum und das Feuersignal lockt Norrington an. Auf der Dauntless nehmen sie nun wieder Kurs auf die Isla de Muerta. Dort angekommen wartet Norrington in einer Bucht während Jack an Land geht. Dort schlägt er Barbossa vor, Commodore einer Flotte zu werden. Doch durch das Vertrauen Barbossas in Jack gelingt es ihm, Will zu befreien und dieser kämpft nun zusammen mit Jack und Elizabeth gegen die Zurückgebliebenen. Jack stiehlt eine Münze, womit er auch untot wird. Will kann allerdings den Fluch auflösen, alle werden somit sterblich und Jack erschießt Barbossa. Anschließend wird Jack in Port Royal zum Tode verurteilt. Will rettet ihn allerdings und er entkommt. Seine Crew steuert die Pearl nach Port Royal und Jack bekommt sein geliebtes Schiff zurück. thumb|Captain Jack sparrow Bedroht Elizabeth Swann thumb|Jack sparrow , Mit Elizabeth Fluch der Karibik 2 Wieder Captain der Black Pearl geworden, schließt Jack Sparrow den Plan, das Herz von Davy Jones zu durchstechen und selbst Captain der Flying Dutchman und somit unsterblich zu werden. Dieser Plan wird aber von einer Warnung Bill Turners zunichte gemacht. Beim Aufenthalt auf einer Kannibaleninsel trifft er wieder auf Will thumb|378px|Jack als Häuptling der PelegostosTurner. Dieser will von ihm den Kompass, da er von Lord Cutler Beckett bestochen wurde. Jack gibt ihm als Bedingung auf, den Schlüssel zu Davy Jones' Truhe von der Flying Dutchman zu holen. Nachdem Tia Dalma ihnen den Standpunkt verraten hat, machen sie sich auf den Weg. Will kommt aber in die Crew der Flying Dutchman und Jack muss Jones nach 3 Tagen 99 Seelen im Austausch gegen seine ausliefern. Diese will er in Tortuga besorgen. James Norrington und Elizabeth Swann werden auf diese Weise angeheuert. Da er nur 6 Matrosen anheuern konnte, muss Jack Davy Jones mit dem Herz, das sich in einer Truhe auf der Isla Cruces befindet, bestechen, damit er den Kraken nicht auf Jack hetzt. Vor der Isla Cruces gehen Sparrow, Elizabeth, Norrington, sowie Pintel und Ragetti von Bord. Als sie mithilfe des Kompasses gerade die Truhe erreicht haben, überrascht sie Will und es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Jack, der nicht mehr bei Davy Jones in der Schuld stehen will, Norrington und Will, die alle drei das Herz wollen. Nun werden sie von der Crew der Dutchman überrascht, Jack bekommt den Schlüssel und versteckt das Herz. Norrington kann es an sich nehmen und entkommen. Nun fliehen die anderen auf der Black Pearl vor der Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones beschwört aber den Kraken herauf. Elizabeth küsst Jack und fesselt ihn dabei an den Mast der Pearl. Der Kraken verschlingt die Black Pearl und mit ihr Captain Jack Sparrow. thumb|336px|Jack und die Truhe Fluch der Karibik 3 Jack Sparrow kommt auf diese Weise in das Reich von Davy Jones. Doch der von Tia Dalma/Calypso von dort zurückgeholte Barbossa, der Jack braucht, um mit ihm als Mitglied der Bruderschaft Calypso zu befreien, Will Turner, der die Black Pearl braucht, um seinen Vater zu befreien, Elizabeth Swann, die Schuldgefühle hat, und Josh Henry Gibbs starten eine Expedition, um Jack zurückzuholen. In Jones‘ Reich treffen sie auf Jack und dieser schafft es, sie wieder an die Oberfläche zu bringen. Kurz darauf gehen Barbossa und Jack an Land, um die thumb|326px|Jack und ElizabethWasservorräte aufzufüllen. Will bleibt beim Schiff. Wieder zurück werden sie von Sao Feng überrascht. Dieser hat mit Will einen Handel: Will liefert ihm Jack Sparrow aus und bekommt dafür die Black Pearl. Sao Feng hat allerdings noch einen Handel mit Lord Cutler Beckett: Feng bekommt die Black Pearl und liefert nun seinerseits Jack und als Ersatz für die Black Pearl Elizabeth von Barbossa. Nachdem es Jack gelingt, von der Endeavour zu fliehen und diese gleichzeitig manövrierunfähig gemacht hat, flieht er mit der Black Pearl nach Schiffbruch. Nachdem die Flying Dutchman Sao Feng getötet hat, wird Elizabeth Captain der Empress. Jack macht sie nun zum König der Piraten und sie befiehlt den Krieg. Vor der Schlacht wird Jack noch gegen Will Turner ausgetauscht. Auf der Flying Dutchman befreit er sich aus dem Gefängnis und stiehlt die Truhe. Nun beginnt ein langes Gefecht mit Davy Jones, in dem zunächst kein Ende in Sicht ist. Dann aber schneidet Jack Jones den Tentakel mit dem Schlüssel ab und verliert selbst die Truhe, welche von Will Turner gefunden wird. Davy Jones sticht nun Will sein Schwert ins Herz, Jack schafft es allerdings, ein Messer in Wills Hand zulegen und in das Herz zu stechen. Jones stirbt, Will Turner überlebt und wird Captain der Flying Dutchman, die Piraten gewinnen den Krieg. Barbossa stiehlt Jack die Pearl, während Jack ihm die Karten zum Jungbrunnen stiehlt. thumb|380px|Die Rückkehr von Jack und seiner Pearl Fluch der Karibik 4 Der englische König George II. macht Jack das Angebot, in seinem Auftrag die Quelle der ewigen Jugend zu finden. Als Captain soll ihm der inzwischen im Dienste der Krone stehende Barbossa dienen. Nachdem Jack erfährt, dass Barbossa die Pearl verloren hat, flieht er. Dabei trifft er erst auf seinen Vater, Captain Teague, und dann auf Angelica, die sich als Jack ausgegeben hat, um eine Crew anzuheuern. Sie ist die Tochter von thumb|300px|Sowohl verändertes Aussehen, als auch veränderte StimmeBlackbeard und dessen Quartiermeister betäubt Jack. So kam er an Bord der Queen Anne's Revenge. Auch Barbossa und der spanische König machen sich auf den Weg. An der Insel angekommen, fangen sie eine Meerjungfrau, von der sie eine Träne brauchen, und treten den Weg ins Landesinnere an. Jack muss alleine weiter zu Ponce de Leóns Schiff, wo sich zwei Kelche aus Silber befinden. Dort trifft er auf Barbossa. Da die Kelche nicht mehr da sind, stehlen sie sie von den Spaniern. Nun findet Jack den Brunnen und Blackbeard, Angelica, die Crew, und heimlich auch Barbossa, Groves, Gillette und deren Crew folgen ihm. Barbossa fordert Blackbeard zum Zweikampf heraus. Als gerade auch die Spanier die Quelle erreichen, stößt Barbossa Blackbeard sein vergiftetes Schwert in die Brust. Angelica verletzt sich nun auch und wird ebenfalls vergiftet. Barbossa nimmt nun Blackbeards Schwert und mit seiner Crew Kurs nach Tortuga. Der spanische Capitan zertritt die Kelche, da sie heidnisches Blendwerk seien. Jack bekommt nun aber von der Meerjungfrau die zwei Kelche und rettet scheinbar Blackbeard, obwohl es in Wirklichkeit Angelica war. Diese ist nun so wütend auf ihn, dass er sie auf einer einsamen Insel aussetzt. Zurück auf der Insel trifft Jack dann auf Gibbs, der aus Blackbeard Kajüte die Black Pearl und einige andere Schiffe als Flaschenschiff gestohlen hat. Schiffe *Barnacle (In Jugendzeiten) *Black Pearl (von Davy Jones aus der Tiefe geholt) *HMS Interceptor (gekapert) Waffen *Schwert *Pistole Beziehungen *'Joshamee Gibbs:' Gibbs ist Jacks treuestes Crew-Mitglied und stets an seiner Seite. Beide vertrauen einander und Jack sieht auch ein, dass er Gibbs oft schlecht behandelt hat. Dieser verzeiht ihm allerdings stets seine Marotten. Zudem wurde er zum ersten Maat, nachdem Barbossa gegen Jack eine Meuterei führte. *'Hector Barbossa:' Die beiden sind zwar sehr oft unterschiedlicher Meinung und wollen beide Captain der Black Pearl sein, doch wissen sie, dass sie zusammen sehr viel mehr als allein erreichen können. Er war Jacks erste Maat, bevor er meuterte. *'Will Turner:' Will und Jack betrügen sich zwar ständig, doch am Ende rettet Jack Will das Leben und beweist damit, dass er auch eine "gute Seite" hat. *'Elizabeth Swann:' Jack war ein bisschen in Elizabeth verliebt und machte ihr sogar einen "Heiratsantrag". Sie tötet ihn, doch er verzeiht ihr das, da sie so gezeigt hat, dass sie ein Pirat ist. *'James Norrington:' Norrington verachtet Jack erst, weil er ein Pirat ist, und dann, weil er ihm die Karriere zerstört hat. *'Davy Jones:' Jack und Jones hätten am Liebsten den Tod des anderen. Doch wenn es um einen guten Handel geht, sind sie Beide zu haben. *'Lord Cutler Beckett:' Beckett und Jack vertrauen einander nicht. Beckett versucht Jack ein paar mal umzubringen *'Tia Dalma: '''Tia Dalma und Jack verstehen sich gut, auch wenn Jack sie, wie fast jeder, für etwas gruselig hält. *'Angelica: Die beiden sind "wie Pech und Schwefel". Allerdings vertraut Jack ihr nicht, verleumdet sie bei Blackbeard und setzt sie auf einer einsamen Insel aus. Doch er gibt auch zu, sie immer geliebt zu haben und dass er sie immer lieben wird. *Blackbeard:''' Jack hat etwas Angst vor Blackbeard und dieser findet Jack zu lästig, als dass er ihn vor dem Tod verschonen sollte. Zitate thumb|296px|Sparrow in seiner Zeit als Angestellter der East India Trading Company Trivia *Er hat in jedem Film den Hauptbösewicht getötet (außer dem 2 Film): *Fluch der Karibik: Er hat Hector Barbossa erschossen. *(Fluch der Karibik 2: Er wurde vom Kraken gefressen) *Fluch der Karibik 3: Er hat mit William Turner Davy Jones Herz erstochen *Fluch der Karibik 4: Er hat Blackbeard den falschen Kelch gegeben *Obwohl er meistens besoffen ist, bewahrt er immer einen kühlen Kopf. *Ursprünglich hatte David Nathan, der die übliche Stimme von Johnny Depp ist, ihn auch in Fluch der Karibik synchronisiert. Wurde jedoch von der Supervisiorin des Films durch Marcus Off ersetzt. Erst im 4. Film war David Nathan als Jack Sparrow dabei und passte überhaupt nicht in Jack Sparrows Rolle. Kategorie:Black Pearl Kategorie:Piraten Kategorie:Sparrow-Familie Kategorie:Piratenfürsten Kategorie:Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Skelette Kategorie:Kapitäne Kategorie:Männlich